dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur Names in the Jurassic
This is a list of sources for dinosaur names. This is an unfinished list. Please feel free to edit. NOTE: Sauros: Lizard. Saura: Female lizard Raptor: Plunderer/ Robber Venator: Hunter Current contributors : Laminalnihan ' ' A''' Abrictosaurus: Awake lizard. Source: Greek Aëtosaurus: Eagle lizard. Source: Greek Agathaumus: "Great wonder". Source: Greek Agilisaurus: Agile lizard. Source: Latin/ English Allosaurus: Strange lizard. Source: Greek Alocodon: Furrow tooth. Source: Greek Ammosaurus: Sandy-ground lizard. Source: Greek Ampelosaurus: Vine lizard. Source: Greek Amphicoelias: " Hollow around " Source: Greek Amygdalodon: Almond tooth. Source: Greek Anchisaurus: ' Nearly lizard '. Source: Greek Anchisauripus ( early Jurassic period ) Anthodon: Flower-shaped teeth. Anurognathus: Anuran ( frog ) jaw Apatodon: Deceptive tooth. Source: Greek Apatosaurus: Deceptive lizard. Source: Greek Archaeopteryx: Ancient wing. Source: Greek Aristosaurus ( former name for Massospondylus ): Best lizard. Source: Greek Atlantosaurus: Atlant- ( Atlas ) lizard. Source: Greek Atlasaurus: Atlas lizard. Source: Greek '''B Barapasaurus: Big leg lizard. Source: Hindi Barosaurus: Heavy lizard. Source: Greek Beelemodon ( Informal name ) Bellusaurus: Beautiful lizard. Source: Latin + Greek Bienosaurus: Named after Chinese geologist Mei Nien Bien Bihariosaurus: Bihor lizard. Source: Latin + Greek. Named after: Biharium, Latin name for modern Bihor in Romania Bothriospondylus: Furrow vertebrae. Source: Greek Brachiosaurus: Arm lizard. Source: Greek Brachyrophus: Short-roofed lizard. Source: Greek Brontoraptor: Thunder raider. Source: Greek + Latin Brontosaurus: Thunder lizard. Source: Greek C''' Callovosaurus: Callovian lizard ( from Callovium, Latin name for Chalivoy-Milon, France, source of the term " Callovian period " ). Source: Latin + Greek Camarasaurus: Chamber lizard. Source: Greek Camptosaurus: Flexible (back) lizard. Source: Greek Cardiodon: Heart tooth. Source: Greek Cathetosaurus: Upright lizard. Source : Greek Caudocoelus: Hollowed tail. Source: Latin + Greek Caulodon: Stalk tooth. Source: Greek Ceratosaurus: Horned lizard. Source: Greek Cetiosauriscus: Like whale lizard. Cetiosaurus: Whale �� lizard. Source: Greek Changtusaurus/ Changdusaurus/ Chendusaurus/ Chengdusaurus: Named after its fossil location in China. Chaoyangsaurus Chaoyoungosaurus: Chaoyoung county ( Liaoning, China ) lizard. Named after its fossil location. Chialingosaurus: Jialing lizard. Named after Jialing river in China. Chiayusaurus: Jiayu lizard. Named after its fossil location ( Jiayuguan in North China ). Chienkosaurus Chinshakiangosaurus ( late Jurassic period ): Named after its fossil location. Chuandongocoelurus: Chuandong coelurid. Named after its fossil location ( Chuandong, Szechuan, China ) Chuanjiesaurus: Named after its fossil location. Chungkingosaurus: Named after its fossil location ( Chongqing, Szechuan, China ) Coelurus: Hollow tail. Source: Greek Compsognathus: Elegant jaw. Source: Greek Cryolophosaurus: Frozen created lizard. Source: Greek Cryptodraco: Hidden/ Secret Dragon Cryptosaurus: Hidden lizard Cumnoria: Named after its fossil location ( Cumnor, England ) '''D Dacentrurus: "Very spiky tail" . Source: Greek Dachongosaurus: Named after its fossil location in China. Damalasaurus: Damala lizard. Chinese + Greek Dandakosaurus: Dandakranya Forest lizard. Named after a place in India. Datousaurus: Big head lizard. Source: Chinese + Malay + Greek Dianchungosaurus: Named after its fossil location ( Dianzhong Basin in the Yunnan province, China ) Dicraeosaurus: Double-headed/ Bifurcated lizard. Source: Greek Dilophosaurus: Double crested lizard. Source: Greek Dinheirosaurus: Named after Porto Dinheiro in Portugal. Diplodocus: " Double-beamed ". Source: Greek Diracodon: Neck-point tooth. Source: Greek Doryphorosaurus: Spear-carrier lizard. Source: Greek Draconyx: Dragon claw. Source: Latin + Greek Dracopelta: "Dragon-shield". Source: Latin + Greek Drinker: Named after distinguished paleontologist Edward Drinker Cope. Dryosaurus: Tree �� lizard. Source: Greek Dysalotosaurus: Uncatchable Lizard. Source: Greek Dyslocosaurus: Hard to Place lizard. Source: Greek + Latin + Greek Dystrophaeus: Coarse joint. Source: Greek Dystylosaurus: Double-beamed lizard. Source: Greek E'' Echinodon: Prickly tooth. Source: Greek Edmarka: Named after Bill Edmark of Colorado Univ. Elaphrosaurus: Lightweight lizard. Source: Greek Elosaurus: Marsh lizard. Source: Greek. ( elo comes from Greek helos, meaning ' marsh ' ) Elvisaurus: Named after Elvis Presley. Emausaurus: " From EMAU " ( EMAU : Ernst-Moritz-Arndt-Universität ). Named after its fossil location in Germany. Eobrontosaurus: Dawn thunder lizard. Source: Greek Epanterias: Buttressed ( vertebra ). Source: Greek Eshanosaurus: Eshan County lizard. Named after its fossil location in Yunnan, China. Euhelopus: True marsh foot. Source: Greek Eustreptospondylus: Well - curved spine. Source: Greek '' F Fabrosaurus: Named after Jean Fabre. Fulengia G'' Gargoyleosaurus: Gargoyle lizard ( from French gargouille ). Named after a type of guitar. Source: French + Greek Gasosaurus: Named after its fossil location : a gas mine. Geranosaurus: Crane-like lizard. Source: Greek Gigantosaurus: Giant/ Gigantic lizard. Source: Greek Gigantspinosaurus: Giant - spined lizard. Greek + Latin + Greek Giraffatitan: Huge giraffe/ Giraffe titan. Source: Latin + Greek Gongbusaurus: Ministry of Public Works lizard. Source: Chinese + Greek Gongxianosaurus: Named after its fossil location ( Gongxian, Szechuan, China ). Gryponyx: Crooked/ Curved claw. Source: Greek Gyposaurus: Vulture lizard. Source: Greek '''B Haplocanthosaurus: Single Spine lizard. Source: Greek Haplocanthus: Single Spine. Source: Greek Helopus: " Marsh foot ". Source: Greek Hesperosaurus Hortalotarsus: Young-bird tarsus. Source: Greek Huayangosaurus: Named after the ancient name of Sichuan/ Szechuan province in China. Hudiesaurus: Butterfly lizard. Source: Chinese + Greek Hypsirophus: High-roofed ( dorsal ) vertebrae. Source: Greek I''' Iliosuchus: Ilium crocodile ��. ( Where, ilium: ' groin ') Irritator: ( literal English/ Latin ) One who irritates. Ischyrosaurus: Strong lizard. Source: Greek '''J Janenschia: Janensch's Lizard ( Named after Werner Janensch ) Jiangjunmiasaurus Jingshanosaurus: Named after its fossil location ( Jingshan in Yunnan ) Jurassosaurus: Jurassic lizard. Source: Greek K ''' Kaijiangosaurus: Kai River lizard. Named after its fossil location. Kentrosaurus: Sharp - point lizard. Source: Greek Kentrurosaurus: Sharp pointed tail lizard. Source: Greek Klamelisaurus: Named after its fossil location ( Kelameili mountain region ) Koparion: " Scalpel ( small surgical knife ) ". Named after the appearance of its teeth. A weird name nonetheless. Kotasaurus: Kota lizard. Named after its fossil location ( Kota Formation in India ). Kunmingosaurus: Named after its fossil location ( Kunming in Yunnan ). '''L Labrosaurus: Greedy lizard. Source: Greek Lanasaurus: Woolly lizard. Source: Latin + Greek Laosaurus: Stone lizard. Source: Greek Lapparentosaurus: Named after French scientist Albert de Lapparent. Leptospondylus: Slender vertebra. Source: Greek Lesothosaurus: Lesotho lizard. Named after its fossil location ( Lesotho in South Africa ) Lexoviosaurus: Lexovian lizard. Named after Lexovii people. Lexovii: An ancient Celtic people of northern Gaul near the mouth of the Seine. Liaoningosaurus: Named after its fossil location ( Liaoning, China ). Liassaurus: Lias lizard. Ligabueino: Ligabue's little one. Losillasaurus ( late Jurassic dinosaur ): Named after its fossil location ( Losilla in Valencia, Spain ) ' ' ' ' ''''' Category:Taxonomic lists (genera, alphabetic) Category:Jurassic dinosaurs Category:Jurassic extinctions Category:List of Jurassic Dinosaurs